


I'm A Ghost & You Know This

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted a relationship, that’s what she wanted. A man to marry, a house to live in. After everything they had seen and all that she’d been through, wanting something so disgustingly normal wasn’t so bad. He could understand.<br/>But it didn’t mean that she stopped wanting him, and that was pretty awful. Not that he was going to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Ghost & You Know This

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy whatsup. I got inspiration from Childish Gambino's "Heartbeat" which is an amazing song. Love it. Love Childish. Check it out.  
> Thanks for reading! :D

_Are we dating? Are we fucking? Are we best friends?_  
 _Are we something in between that? I wish we never fucked, and I mean that_  
 _(But not really, you say the nastiest shit in bed and it’s fuckin’ awesome)_

* * *

 

They broke up last year. It was a long time ago, feels like ancient history and for him that’s a big deal. For someone who struggles to hold onto memories, he’d quite happily forget that part. And it’s almost like they have, without even talking about it. They both forgot and neither bothered to correct the other.

Not even when he was introduced to her new boyfriend, a slender man in a suit and tie, brown-eyed and wearing an expensive watch on his left hand which caught the light when Bucky shook his hand, his metal fingers gripping lightly. The guy was polite enough not to comment on the arm or the left-handed handshake, both of which were strange enough for commentary.

Bucky had a lot of questions about the new guy. _Does he let you steal his shirts? Not even when you’re naked? Does he like your kinks? Oh, he doesn’t know about them yet. That’ll be a shock. Do you even fuck? Okay, alright, sorry. Does he like sushi? That’s alright, I didn’t either til I met you. Does he eat you out? How much money does he make? Does he own a gun?_

It went on. She would entertain him sometimes, answer the questions. Other times she would glare at him and tell him it was none of his business. But it was his business when he was still fucking his ex-girlfriend when her high rolling boyfriend was at work or interstate. Sometimes she felt guilty about it, she’d say that it would never happen again. He tried to reassure her by saying he probably fucked a lot of girls when he was away, but that only made her more upset.

She wanted a relationship, that’s what she wanted. A man to marry, a house to live in. After everything they had seen and all that she’d been through, wanting something so disgustingly normal wasn’t so bad. He could understand.

But it didn’t mean that she stopped wanting him, and that was pretty awful. Not that he was going to stop her. She’d text him saying she was feeling lonely and that was code for him to come over. Sometimes she would turn up at his place, or be waiting for him when he got home. She still had a key to his place and he never asked for it back.

He’d picked her up tonight, after work. The new guy was out of town, so they didn’t have to worry about getting home in time or anything. She might even stay the night, which would be nice.

“Hey, kitten,” he said as she got in the car. “How’s work?”

“Boring. Not allowed to use the new machines,” she said. “How about you?”

“Not allowed to go on missions til next week. Compulsory cooldown.”

“That sucks.”

“You have no idea.”

The good thing about Darcy was that she knew what he needed. She knew he didn’t like sitting idly, she knew he was better when he was active, in the field. When he had to sit and stay, the quiet got to him, crept into his mind and made him restless. Which is often where she came into the picture. She was good like that.

“Feel like eating?”

“Can we get take out? I think I wanna stay in tonight.”

“Yeah, sure.”

His couch was hard and so was his mattress, but she more often than not chose to rest against him which made even less sense. He wasn’t as comfortable. But she did it anyway and they watched TV without talking much. She’d ordered a thickshake instead of a coke and the slurping noise of the straw at the bottom of the cup was endearing in an annoying kind of way.

He waited another minute before speaking.

“Sweetheart, I promise you there is nothing left. I’ll make you another drink if you want.”

She smirked up at him. “I know.”

“Cut it out.”

“Why, am I being a child?”

“You’re being an idiot,” he said, but he pressed his face to her neck and nipped at her skin anyway. She squirmed in his arms.

“No biting,” she said.

“Why not? He’s not gonna be home til next week. And I’ll be gone by then, anyway.”

Darcy hesitated. Bucky stopped. There was something different here. He had jumped to the conclusion that she didn’t want the new guy to see, but that wasn’t the reason. What was the reason?

“Why can’t I bite you?”

She said nothing, and went back to chewing on her straw. So Bucky snatched the empty paper cup from her hands and threw it over the couch.

“Tell me why I can’t do it.”

She didn’t look at him when she spoke. “Because he won’t.”

Bucky felt equal parts confused, jealous and pleased. “Why’s that a bad thing? You like me cause I’m not like him. You like him cause he’s not like me. I thought –”

“When you do it, it makes me want to stay.”

He tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her face til she was looking at him. “You know that only makes me want to do it more, doll.”

She managed a smile. “Yeah, I know.”

They didn’t talk much after that, at least not talking in the conversational sense. Darcy was always really mouthy in bed, and Bucky was too (to a certain degree – she certainly made it worse. Or better, depending on how you looked at it). She had her hands buried in his long dark hair and she was mouthing off again, telling him to get the fuck on with it and _stop teasing, Barnes you piece of shit –_

“Does he like it when you get snarky?” Bucky murmured, grinning as Darcy whined when he sucked on her clit. “Does he get real angry and fuck you hard, like I do? Do you wind him up like you do with me?”

“He doesn’t – he – not like you,” she managed, and that was good enough for Bucky.

He only had to warm her up a little bit more with the right combination of mouth, words, tongue and fingers before she was talking again. “Jesus Christ, Bucky, I need you inside,” she said, pulling on his hair til it hurt and he was moving back up til he was level with her. “You feel so good inside me.”

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” he asked sweetly, brushing hair back from her flushed face.

“For fuck’s sake, I literally just said that – _oh_.”

Her words fell away as Barnes slid inside of her. It was so easy just to push into her, she opened up so nicely for him and she was so warm and wet and trembling as he slowly pumped his hips, feeling her stretch around him.

“I got you, Darce.”

He did have her. She was always his. They had never broken up. They were always going to be like this, and maybe her new guy was okay with that, okay with Darcy pretending to be normal when she needed to come on another man’s dick to get along. Bucky could never do it because he was a jealous man. But this wasn’t the same. She wasn’t with someone else. She was still his, and he was still hers. No matter how many times she told him otherwise.

Because her words didn’t matter when she was clawing at him and cursing him and shouting his name in a broken voice. It didn’t matter that she said she was going straight when she still liked being fucked hard, sometimes liked being held down, other times choked, it didn’t matter because Bucky was the only one who could be there for her when she needed that. Which meant they were still together.

And she came with his name on her lips and that was better than any of the nasty things she said to get him to fuck her.

(She woke up the next morning with bite marks and bruises everywhere, but she wasn't angry.)

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblah  
> [blue--sweater](http://blue--sweater.tumblr.com)


End file.
